hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Bù Zàiyì the Small Stuff ☆
Bù Zàiyì the Small Stuff ☆ (こまけーことは　不在意☆ Komakē koto wa Bù Zàiyì☆, lit. "Don't Sweat Over the Small Stuff☆") is the fifth image song for the character China in Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Yuki Kaida in the voice of China. Lyrics Kanji= 欲しいものはみんな (すでに) 我が心の中に (あったある) 今日も個性豊かな (あいやー) 弟子はまとまんねぇある！ 世界で 年上の 我 中国 ふがいねぇ やつには偉大な 先輩っぷりを 唉 見せてやりてーある！ イ アル サン ス ウ リュウ チ バ 奢ってやるある いくらでも 財布が寂しい時も 「あ！」 ちげーある！「でっけぇ」独り言ある 体が不調な時は 秘伝の薬を売るあるよ 原材料は我も よくわかんねーあるが こまけーことは 不在意☆ 「良い食べ物が 良い体 良い生活を作るある。 あとは良く体を動かすある。 そうそう、武術は健康のためにあるあるよ！ パンダ！練習付き合うよろし！あいやー！」 日々訓練すると (気血) 流れ良くなるある (太極拳) いろんな病気から (あいやー) 体守ってくれるある カンフーは500以上 技があるある 華麗で 繊細な魅力は 一寸(ちょっと)の時間じゃ 語りつくせねぇある！ イ アル サン ス ウ リュウ チ バ こんな技も見せちゃうあるよ 象形の一種 鴨拳「がー！」 はたき持ち「演武！」する払塵 太極拳も二指禅も 春秋大刀もカンフー 我が活躍みせた 少林寺拳法も カンフーあるよ 我尽努力 「さぁ、大会に向けて練習ある。たぁー！ 心正しければすなわち 拳(けん)も正しい 心よこしまなればすなわち 拳(けん)も正しからず…風は変わる…ある！！」 歴史を越えて 培った美徳 まだまだ若(わけ)ぇ やつらには負けねーある 身心一如 我みたいに長生き したければ我見習って 美味しい料理を食べて よく身体動かすある こんな我にかかれば 鎧も微風のようあるよ まだまだマカオや香港に「ハイ！」 じいさんとか「絶対(ぜってー)！」言わせねぇある！ 腹さえ減ってなければ 除霊もしてやるかっこよく 余裕の風格見せて 動じない心意気 こまけーことは 不在意☆ |-| Romaji= Hoshii mono wa minna (sudeni) Waga kokoro no naka ni (atta aru) Kyou mo kosei yutakana (aiyaa) Deshi wa matomannee aru! Sekai de toshiue no Watashi Chuugoku Fugainee yatsu ni wa idai na Senpaippuri wo ai misete yaritee aru! I aru san su u ryuu chi ba Ogotteyaru aru ikura demo Saifu ga sabishii toki mo “a!” Chigee aru! “dekkee” hitorigoto aru Karada ga fuchou na toki wa Hiden no kusuri wo uru aru yo Genzairyou wa watashi mo yoku wakannee aru ga Komakee koto wa bu zai yi☆ “Yoi tabemono ga yoi karada yoi seikatsu wo tsukuruaru. Ato wa yoku karada wo ugokasu aru. Sou sou, bujutsu wa kenkou no tame ni aru aru yo! Panda! Renshuu tsukiau yoroshi! Aiyaa!” Hibi kunren suru to (kiketsu) Nagare yokunaru aru (taikyokuken) Ironna byouki kara (aiyaa) Karada mamottekureru aru Kanfuu wa gohyaku ijou Waza ga aru aru Karei de sensai na miryoku wa Chotto no jikan ja kataritsukusenee aru! I aru san su u ryuu chi ba Konna waza mo misechau aru yo Shoukei no isshu kamoken “Gaa!” Hatakimochi “Enbu!” suru futsujin Taikyokuken mo nishijin mo Shunjuudaitou mo kanfuu Watashi ga katsuyaku miseta shourinji kenpou mo Kanfuu aru yo wo jin nu li “Saa, taikai ni mukete renshuu aru. Taa! Kokoro tadashikereba sunawachi ken mo tadashii Kokoro yokoshimanareba sunawachi Ken mo tadashikarazu… kaze wa kawaru… aru!!’ Rekishi wo koete tsuchikatta bitoku Madamada wakee yatsura ni wa makenee aru Shen xin yi ru Watashi mitai ni nagaiki shitakereba watashi minaratte Oishii ryouri wo tabete yoku karada ugokasu aru Konna watashi ni kakareba yoroi mo bifuu no you aru yo Mada mada makao ya honkon ni "Hai!” Jiisan toka “Zettee!” Iwasenee aru! Hara sae hettenakereba jorei mo shiteyaru kakko yoku Yoyuu no fuukaku misete doujinai kokoroiki Komakee koto wa bu zai yi☆ |-| English= Everything that I want is (already) Within my heart (in there) Today, as always, I can’t hold my disciples (Aiyaa!) All with great individuality, together! The world’s elderly That’s me, China I want to show those weak-asses What a great senpai *sigh* I am! One two three four five six seven eight I’ll treat all of you, as much as you like Even when my wallet is tight “Ah!” No that’s not it! I was just “loudly” talking to myself When your body is under the weather I can sell you medicine made with secret formulas I’m not too sure what kind of ingredients go in there either But let’s not sweat the small stuff☆ “Good food makes a good body and a good lifestyle. And so is moving your body often. That’s right, martial arts are created for their health benefits! Panda! You can come practice with me! Aiyaa!” If you train everyday (your qi and blood) Will flow better (tai chi) It will protect your body (Aiyaa) From many kinds of sickness There are more than 500 kinds Of style of kung fu Their flamboyant and delicate charm Can’t all be described in such a short time! One two three four five six seven eight I’m going to show your these styles as well One of the imitative-styles: The Duck Fist “Gaah-!” Grab a hossu and perform “a martial arts demonstration!” of Horse Tail Whisk Tai Chi or Two-fingers Push Ups Spring-Autumn Broadsword are all kung fu The Shaolin Temple Fist Technique that I showed you Is also kung fu, I’ll do my best “C'mon, let’s train for the tournament. Taaa-! If your heart is right, your fist will be right; A crooked heart will cast a crooked shadow, which means Your fist will be crooked too… the course of the wind… changes!!” My virtues cultivated through history Will not lose to you youngsters The body and mind are one and identical If you want to achieve longevity like me, you have to follow my example Eat delicious food and exercise often To me, an armour is merely like a gentle breeze I’m still not going to let Macau or Hong Kong “Yes!” Call me an old grandpa yet! “Absolutely not!” As long as I’m not hungry, I can also perform exorcist with style Showing them how chill I am, cool as a cucumber in spirit I’m not going to sweat the small stuff☆ Album This song was released on November 6, 2015, on the album Hetalia: The World Twinkle Character CD Vol. 8 - China and Hong Kong, and it is the first track. Also on the album is Hoi Sam☆Nice Guy. This song is also the fifthteenth track on the album Hetalia Character Song CD The BEST Vol. 3, which was released on September 6, 2017. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs